Stay
by baddiex3tee
Summary: I suck at summaries. So just read this Puckcedes oneshot.


Dressed in a little black dress with a deep V-neck and sleeves that a few inches after her elbows Mercedes sat at the island in the kitchen with her back towards the opening, engrossed in the conversation she was having on the phone with her best friend Santana. She took a sip of the white whine sitting in the glass in front of her and chuckled a bit at her friend. The Latina had been going on and on about her issues with her husband none stop for what had to be twenty minutes but felt like hours. Usually Mercedes was good at listening and providing advice whenever her friends needed it, especially Santana, she called to complain about her husband that anyone she had ever met, but she she Santana would never leave him. As much as the girl complained, she loved her man way too much. Usually Mercedes would allow her ten minutes to complain, with interruptions of course and then say something that reminded the little devil on the other side of the phone why she married the friendly giant in the first place. Today would have been the same, except Mercedes had a lot on her mind about her own relationship. She had been so far gone that she hadn't noticed Santana had been calling her name until she was practically screaming and pushing multiple buttons in her ear.

"Damnit Satan. I'm here. I hear you." Mercedes groaned into the phone. "Stop pushing buttons in my ear or I'll hang up." Santana sucked her teeth and although she couldn't see it, Mercedes knew that the action was followed by an eye roll.

"Well what did I say huh?" Mercedes sighed. She missed the very last of the conversation, but she had been paying attention for the most part. "Finnocence is annoying you again. Something about being in control, which probably means you've gone back to treating that grown man like a child and not your husband." she said into the phone taking another sip of wine.

"Whatever Aretha. Enough about me. What's up with you? You seem out of it."

Mercedes laughed to herself. Santana's sudden change of discussion hinted that she was right about what happened. "You know you can't keep treating him like that."

"Yes mommy, I know." Santana whined "But you know I hate feeling like I'm not in control. And before you say it, I already know," she cleared her throat and tried her best at a Mercy impersonation "He hates being treated like a child. If that's what he wanted he'd still be with Berry and blah blah blah. I'll do better."

Mercedes shook her head and laughed. "That's all I ask Satan. I don't wanna have to hurt Finn for breaking your heart or house you after he does. Even though you know I will." she quickly added laughing at her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, back to you. What's wrong?" Santana rushed.

"Everything." Mercedes sighed deeply, taking a huge gulp out of her glass before pushing it away. "I don't think I can do this anymore. I can't do this anymore." she spoke softly, hurt filling her voice.

"Mercy," Santana's voice broke through and there was a few moments of silent. "You can't be saying what I think you're saying."

"Tana, I'm tired. I'm so tired."

"Tired of what?"

"I'm tired of trying to fix into his schedule. I'm tired of playing house. He's never hear and I'd like to actually spend time with my boyfriend every once in a while. Sometimes I feel like he's only with me because of Jocey. I'm just a 'baby momma' to him."

"Mercedes, listen to me. that man loves you, okay. He loves you and that little girl more and harder than he's ever loved anyone, aside from his mother. But you three are his life. He only got the job because he wants to be able to give you three the world and you want to punish him for that?"

"I hear you Tana, I hear you. No, I don't want to punish him. It's just that it used to be about us, but now him and what he has to do-"

"Really?" the voice didn't come from the phone and it definitely didn't sound like Santana. She didn't want him to find out like that. She thought he'd already gone off to work. Mercedes spun around on the stool and she stared into the eyes of the love of her life, dressed in a grey suit. The look of hurt on his face matched hers and it nearly broke her heart. No matter how badly he had hurt her, she never wanted to hurt him. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "I gotta go. I'll be back later." He took a few moments to look at her before walking out.

"Santana, I gotta go. I'll call you later. Love you. bye." she spoke quickly into the phone, never waiting or even listening for a response. She quickly hung up the phone and rushed up the stairs to their bedroom and pulled a suitcase and a duffle bag free from the closet. She packed it with a few things for her and their 6-year old Jocelynn, enough to last them at least a week and ran them downstairs, setting them by the door. She felt around for her phone and keys and realized that she had left them upstairs, so she went back to retrieve them.

Noah hadn't gotten far before got a text saying that the meeting he had been heading to had been cancelled. He sighed and turned the car around, speeding back to the house to try to work things out with his girlfriend. When he pulled up to the house and walked inside he noticed her bags by the door. She was going to leave him. His heart dropped. He looked up at the sound of foot steps as she made her way down. She had no idea he returned. The look on her face when she saw him said it all.

"What is this?" he asked motioning to the bags, eyes fixed on hers. Big brown, doe-like eyes stared into hazel ones as silence filled the air. "Can we talk about this?" he asked when she said nothing.

"Noah, stop." her voice was barely audible, but he heard her clearly in the silence. "Please baby. Just hear me out." he pleaded taking her hand and leading her to the sofa in the living room. She resisted at first, but let him lead her away. He sat her down and then took the seat beside her and began pleading his case.

_Girl I wanna take the time and thank you_

_Just for putting up with me_

_And I'm sorry that you even had to deal with me_

_Even though I made you cry, I wanna make it right_

_Just give me some time to make it right_

_I go the extra mile to make you smile and_

_Just to make your day_

_I'll go out my way I'll do whatever it takes_

_Baby promise you'll stay, stay_

_Stay baby, would you just_

_Stay, stay, baby_

_Stay, stay, stay, stay_

_Baby won't you stay?_

_With me?_

"And how do I know things are going to be different this time Noah?" she asked looking into his eyes. He was putting up a fight and everything he was saying made her want to believe him, forgive him and just forget about everything, but she knew she couldn't. It was easy to forget all the bad when things were going good but she couldn't help but think about the times when things weren't so good. Like the time she found the flirty texts he'd been sending other women and all the half naked pictures of women that did nothing for her self esteem.

"Baby, I thought we got over that. It was years ago. That was then. This is now and I promise I will never do anything to hurt you. I love you and our daughter okay. I just wanna-" he was cut off by the ringing of his phone that he had set on the table in front of them before they started talking and reached for it.

_I know that I messed up over a thousand times_

_Said you wouldn't forgive me but somehow I changed your mind_

_And now that we're here, I just can't let you go_

_And I got your ear, baby girl I gotta let you know_

_I go the extra mile to make you smile and_

_Just to make your day_

_I'll go out my way I'll do whatever it takes_

_Stay baby, would you just_

_Stay, stay, baby_

_Stay, stay, stay, stay_

_Baby won't you stay?_

_With me?_

_Hey, stay, stay, stay_

"That's what I'm talking about Noah. We're not a priority. We're just a distraction and now I'm leaving and I'm taking our daughter with me. Go answer your phone." she scoffed and ran upstairs calling their daughter's name. Noah looked at his phone and decided against calling his boss back. He shoved the phone into his pocket and caught Mercedes by the hand before she made it to their daughter's room. "Mercy wait. I love you okay. And I want to be with you. You have to believe me. You mean the world to me. You and Jocelynn." the pitter patter of smaller foot steps against the hardwood floors broke them from their conversation and they both turned to face their daughter who had exited her room holding a small red box in her hands, walking towards them.

_Girl I need you in my world_

_I want you to always be my girl_

_Even though I messed up, oh, I messed up_

_You took good care, always took care of me_

_Baby would you just stay_

_Stay, stay, stay_

_Stay right here_

_Stay, stay, stay,_

_Baby would you stay with me_

_Put them bags down,let's work it out baby_

_Stay, stay, stay baby_

_I want you to believe in me this time_

_This time this time, I'ma get it together_

_Stay, stay, what about the marriage life_

_You were supposed to be my wife..._

_Put the bags down at the door..._

_I won't put you through it no more_

Mercedes felt a slight pressure in her hands from when Noah had been holding them and turned her attention back to him, tears quickly filling her eyes at the sight. He had gotten down on one knee and soon he was joined by their little girl. She handed the box over to her daddy and took the same stance. "Mercedes Jones, from the day I met you I knew you were the one. I felt something so special I knew it just had to be love. I didn't want to admit it because I was afraid of falling in love and being vulnerable. But I did. And when I found out you were pregnant with Lil Bit," he turned to their daughter and kissed the top of her head smiling, "I loved you even more, for loving me enough to start a family with me. And ever since, I've fallen in love with you more and more everyday. I want to be your everything. I know you don't get to see me as often as you want to but I promise I'm working on it. And with this ring, I'll know that no matter how far apart we are, you'll still have me here, and in here." he raised the ring from the box and pointed at her heart. " I love everything and I never want you to change anything about you, except your last name. So will you marry me?" he asked her. By the time he finished Mercedes was an emotional wreck. Tears stained her face as she stared back and forth between the two sets of hazel eyes, knelt in front of her. It was all she wanted from him. For him to show her how much he loved her and how much they meant to him. She was silent for a moment and the look on Noah's face almost made her laugh. He was nervous. More nervous than she had ever seen him throughout the 9 years they'd been together.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Noah. I'll marry you."

He quickly slid the ring on her finger and engulfed her in a hug and kissed her. His tongue swiped her lip, begging for entrance that she happily granted, wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled apart long enough to wrap Jocelynn up in their embrace.

**_Tyrese Gibson - Stay ft. Taraji P. Henson_**


End file.
